DESTINO
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Poco antes de la ultima guerra ninja, donde todas las Aldeas y Países se unen, Sakura y Kakashi hacen un recuento de los momentos que han pasado juntos, de lo que los llevó hasta esos días y los instantes que dejaron huella. Estan por afrontar una difícil prueba, hay demasiado en juego y demasiados riesgos, para ellos que solo quieren estar juntos.
1. DESTINO

CAPITULO ÚNICO:

Sakura estaba en su pequeño consultorio, como cada día, desde hacia varias semanas, una gran montaña de libros la rodeaba. Tenía que prepararse, sería una de las encargadas del sector médico y los ninjas en combate confiarían en ella para ayudarles, no podía fallarles. Así que cuando no se encontraba revisando su botiquín se le veía repasando libros médicos.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso Sakura- Kakashi estaba frente a ella y parecía preocupado de verla tan cansada.

-Lo sé, estaba terminando-

-¿Estas bien?- él la conocía bastante bien.

-Tengo miedo- la guerra estaba tan cerca –No de morir, soy una ninja, sé a lo que me enfrento. Pero no soportaría ver morir a alguien que me importe, a ti, por ejemplo. Es parte de la guerra, lo entiendo, pero no me consuela saberlo- estaba asustada, temía que llegara hasta sus manos un compañero que no pudiera salvar. Tenía una gran responsabilidad y no era la mejor médico.

-Lo entiendo- él se acercó y a medio camino su alumna se aferró a su pecho. Kakashi la envolvió en sus brazos y besó su cabellera. –Daría mi vida por mantenerte lejos de esto, de lo que implica la guerra y de lo que tendrás que ver- le partía el corazón que ella tuviera que estar en campo de guerra, presenciar el miedo, la inseguridad y la muerte que rondaban siempre.

-Lamento que tú vuelvas a pasar por eso. No imagino cuan difícil fue para ti la primera vez, y ahora debes volver -

-Perdí a mi sensei, a Obito y a tantos compañeros- se aferró con más fuerza a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos –Vi escenas que aún forman parte de mis pesadillas. Nunca vuelves a ser el mismo, te cambia. Te es imposible volver intacto-

-No quiero perderte- Sakura evitaba pensar en eso, pero era imposible. Era una realidad que alguno pudiera morir en combate.

-No lo harás- levantó su rostro y la besó suavemente. Él también estaba aterrado de perderla, de nada valdría su vida si no lograba salvarla a ella.

-No puedes prometerlo- le advirtió, pero aún así quería creer en sus palabras.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo-

-¡Detente!- las imágenes que cruzaban por su mente eran devastadoras –Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo-

Kakashi tampoco quería hacerlo, amaba a esa mujer, y la prueba que enfrentarían sería definitiva para ambos. Era un resultado que ninguno podría controlar y eso era lo mas aterrador. Sabía que debía tener prioridades, proteger a sus compañeros, a Naruto, mantenerse con vida, ganar la guerra, pero ella encabezaba la lista de sus prioridades, no podía evitarlo.

La besó de nuevo, cuando se encontraban solos, él ya ni siquiera portaba su máscara, tomó su pequeño y delicado rostro entre sus manos, su piel era suave. La chica aceptaba el beso y se aferraba a sus brazos, a él le gustaba eso, como si no quisiera apartarse. Siguió besándola varios minutos, lentamente, recorriendo su cuerpo, el cual había memorizado por completo. Sabía donde comenzaba y terminaba cada curva de su cuerpo, los lunares a la vista y escondidos que tenia, dos en la entrepierna izquierda, uno en el tobillo derecho y tres pequeños en forma de triángulo en la parte interior de su brazo derecho, su pie izquierdo era poco menos de un centímetro mas grande que el derecho así que ella solía dejarse poco menos de un centímetro mas largas las uñas del pie derecho, pensaba que así podría disimularlo, pero la verdad era que nadie podría notarlo, solamente él.

-Vámonos de aquí- la tomó de la mano y salieron. Era bien entrada la madrugada y no corrían peligro de ser vistos.

-Te eché de menos hoy-

-También te extrañe linda- hacía mas de un año que estaban juntos. Cuando la ninja recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos no podía evitar sonreír. Todo había comenzado en aquella lejana misión que tuvieron que realizar solos…

 _Flashback_

 _-Kakashi-sensei- Sakura intentaba pensar claramente, pero él la tenía contra un árbol y besaba su cuello además de acariciarla bajo la ropa._

 _-¿Si?- su voz sonaba ronca y seductora que olvidó los motivos por los cuales debían detenerse. Habían llegado hasta ese momento porque… No recordaba por qué, su sensei le había tapado la boca con la mano y la encerraba en un árbol, ambos habían escuchado ruidos en el bosque donde acampaban, pero no había sido más que un animal salvaje y minutos después se besaban necesitados uno del otro._

 _-Deberíamos pensarlo un poco- apenas y podía hablar, y es que él era un experto en tocarla._

 _-Sé que quizá pienses que esto es un error, pero si tú me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti en estos momentos, continuemos- eso fue todo lo que necesitó oír. Ella tampoco quería detenerse, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, sentirlo tan cerca, con sus labios sobre ella, sus manos recorriéndola, todo le proporcionaba un placer que jamás había experimentado._

 _La había tocado con tanta pasión, que ella por primera vez se sentía deseada y conoció lo que era sentir deseo, lo que era ansiar tocar al otro, sentirse desnuda y rodeada por el trabajado cuerpo de su amante, la necesidad de que él entrara en ella para saciar su deseo. Y cuando por fin lo hizo experimentó una descarga de placer, estaba sobre ella y la veía directo a los ojos, le transmitía el respeto con la que era tratada, el deseo que despertaba en él y el placer que los inundaba a ambos. Al final de la noche, ambos estaban recostados y temerosos de los pensamientos del otro._

 _Fin flashback_

No había sido fácil después de eso, durante el primer mes apenas y podían mantener las manos alejadas del otro, no habían aclarado su relación pero ninguno quería arruinar sus encuentros con la presión que exigía tener una, así que se conformaban con las noches, las mañanas y las tardes juntos. Todo iba bien hasta que Tsunade casi lograba descubrirlos en el pequeño consultorio de ella, después de eso, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en terminar su fugaz compañía, ninguno aceptaría que necesitaba al otro y así se separaron.

Tuvieron que pasar tres largos meses para que comprendieran cuanto se necesitaban, hasta una tarde en la que él fue al hospital para atender una herida causada por su última misión, fue ahí, justo cuando volvieron a tocarse que la chispa, que jamás se había extinguido, volvió a tocarlos. En menos de cinco minutos él ya estaba sobre ella, y poco después Sakura descansaba sobre el pecho de su sensei, quien besaba su suave cabello rosa. Ambos estaban semidesnudos y exhaustos.

Después de aquella tarde quedó claro para ambos lo que vendría, una verdadera relación, secreta, pero satisfactoria. No volvieron a separarse.

…..

Llegaron a la casa de él y entraron, ambos estaban cansados pero la presión que los rodeaba les impedía dormir fácil. Se recostaron juntos en un sillón y leyeron sus respectivos libros, o por lo menos eso intentaba Kakashi, pero solo la observaba de reojo. De verdad estaba aterrado de perderla, la amaba tanto y sacrificaría su propia vida para que ella pudiera seguirle sonriendo al mundo, deleitándolo con su presencia.

Ella era joven, fresca, sumamente asombrosa y eso les había permitido superar cada obstáculo que se presentó, ninguno había sido fácil pero aún así no cambiaba esos recuerdos por nada. Había tenido que tragarse sus celos e inseguridades cuando Sakura, hacia pocos meses, le había dicho a Naruto que lo amaba y que ya no le importaba Sasuke, ella no le había hablado de sus planes y la traición que sintió fue amarga, estaba confundido y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, después ella habló con Sasuke y le dijo que quería marcharse con él, claro que esa era una trampa, pero aún así no podía controlar su furia. Había explotado contra Sakura una vez que pudieron hablar, le había gritado y se había marchado sin dejarle hablar. Sakura había tenido que buscarle incontables veces antes de que él se tranquilizara, era paciente y siempre trataba de explicarle sus motivos, recordándole cuanto le amaba. Pasaron varios días de incierto entre ambos, hasta que ella le advirtió que si de verdad dudaba del amor que le tenía todo se terminaría, pues no había sentido en permanecer juntos si él no confiaba en ella. En ese momento entendió que no quería perderla, ni al amor que tan arduamente ella le profesaba. Todo se había solucionado pero Sakura aún le reprochaba que tuviera que ser él quien cargara a la compañera herida de Sasuke, cuyo nombre no recordaba, estaba verdaderamente celosa y molesta, pero para él todo el asunto era gracioso. De verdad pensaba que podría pensar en alguien que no fuera en ella, eso era ridículo.

La ninja estaba dormida, era hora de llevarla a dormir, la cargó hasta su habitación y la depositó con cuidado para no interrumpir su sueño, le sacó su falda y la tapó para después recostarse junto a ella.

…

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, Kakashi permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero cuando se sintió observado los abrió, se encontró con unos grandes ojos jade que lo veían atentamente.

-Buenos días- lo saludó la ninja con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves preciosa- ella le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se recostó en su pecho, aún estaban en la oscuridad, el sol se negaba a salir antes. Él tenía una gran idea de cómo aprovechar el tiempo.

Comenzó por besar su cabellera, tenía un olor perfecto, distinto al del resto, la apretó más a él y recorrió su espalda por encima de su blusa, bajó hasta su firme trasero y lo acarició suavemente, los labios de ella llegaron a su pecho desnudo y lo besó, él sentía como su amante lo disfrutaba, se deleitaba de él y eso le fascinaba, era apasionada y tierna a la vez, como si esas dos cualidad se mezclaran. Terminó por subirla sobre él y levantó su blusa hasta sacarla, la observó durante varios segundos y acarició su pecho por encima de su delicado sostén, suaves gemidos llegaron a sus oídos incitándole a continuar. Bajó los tirantes y recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos la piel desnuda de ella, se tomó su tiempo para desabrocharlo y cuando lo hizo la delineó con sumo cuidado. La acercó hasta que pudo probar su piel con los labios, se deleitó con su cuerpo, con su sabor, se llenaba de ella y la disfrutaba respetando la profunda relación que tenían.

Volvió de nuevo a sus labios besándola, largos minutos en los que ambos se complementaban, en los que disfrutaban del otro. La ninja comenzó a bajar, besaba cada centímetro que recorría, hasta llegar a la línea de sus pantaloncillos, los cuales bajó y sacó por completo. Kakashi la giró delicadamente y la colocó debajo, sacó las bragas de la chica y la besó.

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, aún cuando él comenzó a entrar en ella el contacto visual no fue interrumpido. Kakashi se movía contra ella, quien enterraba las uñas en su espalda desnuda, sus piernas enredadas en su cadera para ejercer mas presión. Los movimientos eran rítmicos, la habitación se llenaba con los suaves gemidos de ella y con los roncos gruñidos de él. El roce entre sus cuerpos era delicioso y los dos amantes disfrutaban de la absoluta intimidad en la que se encontraban.

Kakashi comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y ejerció un poco más de fuerza, ella se aferró mas a él y durante los siguientes minutos una ligera capa de sudor los cubrió. El ninja notó como su joven alumna se tensaba, estaba cerca de su fin, así que no dudó en presionarse más contra ella. Un par de minutos después a ambos los recorrió una sensación de placer que los dejó sin aliento.

-Te amo, nunca le olvides- le susurró él abrazándola.

-También te amo- por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, del calor que ofrecía el cuerpo de su compañero, había un confianza y tranquilidad que les permitía sentir, incluso sin articular alguna palabra, que el lazo que habían formado un año antes lo llevaría por el mismo camino, juntos.

-Sakura…-

-¿Si?-

-De verdad te amo. Valoro tanto tu presencia en mi vida, tu mano sujetando la mía, tu compañía. Ojalá jamás me separe de ti y aunque suene egoísta, espero que siempre me necesites a mí- se tomó unos segundos, la chica estaba conmovida por la que escuchaba –Sé que nos aguarda una prueba muy difícil, la vida podría separarnos para siempre… Pero, si no lo hace, Sakura, si ambos logramos vivir. Me encantaría que te casaras conmigo-

La ninja levantó el rostro para poder verlo, los primero rayos del sol ya comenzaban a filtrarse en la habitación. Kakashi, como desde había varios meses cuando estaba solo con ella, no portaba ya su máscara. Sakura ya conocía su rostro, su nariz era refinada, sus labios delgados y firmes, no había rastro de barba o bigote por lo que su piel era de lo más suave. La primera vez que lo había visto una risa nerviosa había arruinado el momento, pero él y la confianza que le mostraba le habían permitido ser una de las afortunadas de conocer tan gran misterio. Ahora no pasaba un solo día que no lo viera sin ella, aunque solo se relajaran en el sofá, él siempre se la quitaba, solo hasta que tenía que salir en público se la volvía a colocar. La chica se concentró en lo que acababa de escuchar y de a poco comenzó a sonreí.

-Sí quiero- le respondió lanzándose sobre él, estaba más que feliz, se sentía dichosa. Repartió besos en todo su rostro y no le dejaba respirar. Estaba ansiosa de comenzar una vida junto a él como su esposa. –Prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo-

-¿De verdad quieres que lo prometa?- ambos sabían cuan improbable podía ser esa promesa de cumplir, los riesgos que implicaba y lo desastroso que sería en caso de fallar. Toda la atmosfera llena de júbilo, pronto quedó en hundida en inseguridad y miedo.

-No, solo quiero saber que lo intentarás, estar vivo para casarte conmigo-

-Lo haré. No hay nada que desee más que pasar mis años a tu lado. Pero también te protegeré, te mantendré a salvo sin importar que.-

-Esta guerra es para proteger a Naruto, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Lo sé, pero tú eres mi prioridad- estaba consiente de lo que estaba en juego pero es que simplemente la amaba tanto.

La ninja recuperó su buen humor, ambos parecían más entusiasmados.

-Hay tanto que planear. Aunque primero debemos hacer pública nuestra relación. ¿Te imaginas la sorpresa que se llevarán todos?- la dulce voz de ella lo llenó de paz, escuchar sus planes a futuro, como sería su boda, que flores habría, los colores, la comida, su chica ya se encargaba de imaginarlo y le explicaba animadamente a él como sería todo. Kakashi, y también Sakura, estaban emocionados, ansiosos de compartir la vida juntos y con grandes sueños por cumplir.

Todo si el destino, como la había sido hasta ahora, era lo suficientemente bondadoso con ellos.

/

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES:

Todas las Aldeas estaban reunidas, La Hoja, La Arena, La Niebla, La Roca, La Nube… todas estaban ahí, esperando instrucciones. Sakura se encontraba también ahí con el resto de los ninjas.

La noche anterior había sido la última que había pasado al lado de Kakashi, él se había tenido que ir antes del amanecer, se le requería de inmediato, pero aún así ella había le había ayudado a vestirse, su atuendo de ninja aunque era el de costumbre, esta vez se veía diferente. Cuando le colocó el chaleco había tenido que reunir toda su fuerza para dejarlo ir, la besó una última vez y se marchó.

Ahora se encontraba a la espera, con su atuendo ninja, el mismo que su sensei, quizá para la buena suerte, sus kunai en su bolsillo trasero y con la banda que había sido otorgada a todos.

Sintió que una mano se aferró a la suya y la llevó hasta un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- él sería uno de los líderes de la guerra y debía prepararse.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado- la abrazaba tan fuerte, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus piernas temblaban.

-Te amo Kakashi-

-Yo también te amo Sakura, - tomó su mano entre la suyas y sacó un pequeño hilo rojo, el cual anudó en el dedo anular de la chica con un pequeño moño. –Estaremos juntos siempre- besó el pequeño moño que había hecho y volvió a envolverla en sus brazos, no quería soltarla pero le esperaba. Besó su frente y se marchó. Ese pequeño moño rojo era un recordatorio para ella, él siempre la protegería y una promesa de un futuro juntos.

…..

Sakura estaba formada en las filas, a lo alto están los comandante que los guiarían en la guerra. Ahí estaba Kakashi, aún entre todos los ninjas, ella estaba segura de que la veía a ella, solamente a ella. Estaba orgullosa de él.

Sintió el pequeño moño de su dedo anular y se aferró a eso, a su capacidad y al hombre que la guiarían entre todo el caos.

FIN


	2. GRACIAS

QUERIDO LECTOR:

ESTA HA SIDO UNA PEQUEÑO HISTORIA Y TE AGRADEZCO QUE AUN ASI LA HAYAS LEIDO.

GRACIAS.

YOYO


End file.
